Storia d'amore
by Alice To Suki
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot/Ada kisah dibalik setiap minuman yang tersaji. Dan cinta yang bermain dibaliknya./ Bevanda 3 : Vanilla Pettiagalla. "Pettiagalla dengan ekstrak vanilla,"/"Gaya Tetsuya sekali."/AkaKuro/ Third Story from Alice to Suki. Review please? Happy Reading :3
1. Bevanda 1 : Chamomile Tea (MidoAka)

**"Storia d'amore" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story by : Alice Klein and Suki Pie**

**Warning : AU! OOC. And Anything :3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bevanda 1 : Chamomile Tea **

**Midorima Shintarou x Akashi Seijuuro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_"Dengan sekeping memori cantik dan secangkir teh chamomile untuk menemani hari ini. Dan tentu saja, hanya kita berdua." _

**.**

**18 Desember, 2013. **

Akashi Seijuuro merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya.

Dingin.

Seharusnya ia tahu, musim dingin di London tidak akan terasa sama seperti musim dingin di Tokyo. Meski setiap jalanan dan atap bangunan di penuhi oleh salju-salju yang saling menumpuk juga bertengger di setiap ranting pohon, suhu udara di Inggris pagi ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Walaupun begitu, hawa yang bisa kapan saja membekukan setiap sel saraf di tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niat Akashi untuk datang ke kedai teh yang letaknya cukup strategis dari tengah kota. Tepatnya berada di samping jalanan London, dengan desain _Victorian era_ yang begitu kentara membuat nilai tambah di mata para pengunjung, bahkan di setiap mata orang yang melewatinya. Dan papan dengan tulisan '_Just Tea and Time_' yang digunakan sebagai nama kedainya selalu bisa membuat Akashi terkekeh geli. _Well_, nama itu terdengar sedikit konyol baginya.

_Ting!_

Denting bel berbunyi nyaring begitu Akashi mendorong pintu kedainya. Seperti biasa, kedai masih terlihat sepi, tentu saja. Mana ada orang Inggris yang mau datang di pagi hari seperti ini hanya untuk menikmati secangkir teh? Kecuali Akashi, tentunya. Dan garis bawahi kalau dirinya itu memiliki darah keturunan Jepang.

"_Morning, _Seijuuro_,_"

Akashi tersenyum, simpul. Tidak aneh ketika mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya—sekitar empat puluh tahunan—menyapanya langsung begitu pintu terbuka dan bel berdenting. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, sebenarnya. Mendapati wanita berambut dengan beberapa uban di setiap helainya itu sudah berdiri di belakang konter, sibuk membersihkan setiap cangkir yang tersimpan.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan desain luarnya, sang pemilik kedai dengan kreatifnya mendesain bagian interior-nya oleh berbagai hiasan kayu yang unik. Meja dan kursi terbuat dari kayu, hiasan rajutan yang tertempel di dinding, juga warna monokrom dan pastel yang menyatu. Seperti pesta kebun.

"_Morning, _Mrs_. _Wilson," sapa Akashi, membuka mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi yang biasa ia tempati. Begitu masuk, dingin tidak lagi dirasakannya, "seperti biasa, Anda orang pertama yang selalu menyapaku ketika kemari,"

"_Well_, lihat siapa yang suka datang di pagi buta seperti ini?" balasnya ringan, dengan aksen Jepang asingnya. "Kau tahu, setiap _café_ atau kedai seperti ini di London selalu buka pukul delapan pagi. Lalu aku? Aku membuka kedaiku pukul setengah tujuh pagi."

Akashi mendengus pelan. "Aku harap Anda tidak keberatan jika hanya satu pelanggan yang datang di jam seperti ini,"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak, _Dear_…" wanita itu tertawa renyah. "Aku senang kau datang kemari dan menjadi pelanggan tetapku. Ya, meskipun aku tahu kau kemari pagi-pagi sekali dengan alasan kabur."

Kedua bola mata Akashi berputar. Lagi-lagi mengenai kebiasaan kaburnya.

"Asal kau baik-baik saja, itu tidak masalah bagiku." Lanjut Mrs. Wilson sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, _morning tea _untuk hari ini?"

"Seperti biasa," Akashi menopangkan dagunya dengan satu tangan, setelah itu menutup mata. "_Chamomile tea_ yang selalu Anda buat tak pernah membuatku kecewa, Mrs. Wilson,"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar, dan… oh! Sepertinya dokter muda kita sudah menyadari kalau kau kabur, Seijuuro. Lihat, dia datang!"

Akashi membuka matanya cepat dengan kening berkerut dalam. Namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya—dan Mrs. Wilson sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dapur—suara dentingan halus dari arah pintu kembali terdengar, menarik perhatiannya. Begitu sosok itu berdiri di sana, sorot mata Akashi menajam. _Datang lagi_, pikirnya keki.

"_Morning, _Shintarou," kini giliran Akashi yang menyapa, mengikuti gaya bicara Mrs. Wilson. Hanya saja, dengan membubuhi nada sinis di dalamnya. "Kau ingin apa untuk _morning tea _hari ini?"

Midorima Shintarou, salah satu dokter muda di rumah sakit depan kedai teh yang saat ini didatanginya membalas sapaan Akashi dengan dengusan pelan. Sedikit kesal juga. Ditambah lagi udara dingin yang dirasakannya tadi membuatnya sebal.

Mengabaikan senyum Akashi—yang menurutnya menyebalkan—dan sapaan tadi, Midorima berjalan cepat, mendekati meja tidak jauh dari pintu namun bersebelah tepat dengan kaca jendela besar yang saat ini tengah ditempati Akashi. Begitu langkahnya berhenti di depan sang surai merah, tanpa perlu berkata bahkan mengeluarkan suara, ditariknya satu lengan Akashi. Mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari si pemilik lengan.

"Ambil mantelmu dan cepat kembali, Akashi," nada memerintah, dalam juga tegas. Tak peduli akan sorot mata tajam yang ditujukannya.

Akashi tidak suka diperintah, termasuk oleh dokter muda yang satu ini. Prinsip hidupnya selalu berbisik ia tidak boleh diperintah, namun dirinya yang seharusnya memberi perintah. Tak ada yang bisa membantahnya, baik semua suster yang menjaganya, baik oleh pasien-pasien yang ia temui, baik oleh Midorima sendiri.

"Tak perlu menarik tanganku juga, Shintarou," tandas Akashi jengah, menepis tangan Midorima yang masih mencekal lengannya. "Tidak bisakah kau bersikap santai sedikit pada pasienmu?"

Midorima mendecakan lidah, setelah itu membalas, "Tak ada kata santai dalam kamusku, Akashi. Menjaga kesehatan pasien adalah tugasku."

Rongga kedua mata Akashi kembali berputar. Malas mendengarkan omongan pria itu yang setiap hari membicarakan kode etik seorang dokter, tugasnya seorang dokter, jam kerjanya yang sibuk menjadi seorang dokter, dan tentu saja, _lucky item_ untuk hari ini juga seterusnya.

"Duduklah sebentar di sini," Akashi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela. Menatap tumpukan hamparan salju di depan rumah sakit yang saat ini menjadi rumahnya. "Kau tahu, teh _chamomile_ di pagi hari itu baik untuk tubuh agar tetap sehat,"

"Jangan mengguruiku tentang kesehatan,"

"Seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja, Shintarou,"

"Lihat statusmu di sini, aku mengatakannya karena aku seorang dokter."

"Ya, baiklah, terserah. Aku muak dengan semua teori membosankanmu itu."

"Akashi—"

"_Attention, gentleman_!" suara riang dan nyaris serak itu menginterupsi perdebatan kecil mereka.

Mrs. Wilson datang membawa nampan dengan dua gelas cangkir berwarna putih gading tersimpan di atasnya. Terselip satu dua tangkai bunga matahari _Asteraceae _kecil di lengan cangkirnya. Sedangkan di samping satu pasang cangkir itu, terdapat beberapa makanan manis yang tertata rapi di dalam sebuah keranjang kecil.

"Kalian tahu, tidak baik menghabiskan waktu pagi dengan saling berdebat," sahutnya lembut, menyimpan nampan di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Akashi. Sepasang mata kelabunya memandang Midorima yang berdiri di sampingnya, setelah itu menepuk bahu tegap itu pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Duduklah sebentar, Shintarou," sudut matanya mengerling kursi di depan Akashi, "apa artinya seorang dokter jika tidak bisa memperhatikan waktu santainya sendiri? Teh _chamomile_ ini akan membuatmu rileks saat bekerja nanti."

Melihat binar di kedua wanita sang pemilik kedai dan Akashi yang menyeringai karena kemenangannya, Midorima menghela napas perlahan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, mau tidak mau ia luluh juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ditariknya satu kursi depan Akashi, lalu mendudukinya. Jari telunjuknya terangkat membetulkan letak kacatama, setelah itu meraih cangkir dengan cairan berwarna kuning kecoklatan di depannya. Namun sebelum ia menyesapnya, Midorima menarik kuncup bunga matahari yang terselip tadi, dan menaruhnya tepat di atas permukaan teh. Membuat bunga kecil itu terapung dipermukaannya.

"Coba kau seperti itu sejak tadi," sindir Akashi jahil. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti Midorima tadi pada tehnya, setelah itu menyesapnya pelan.

Midorima mendelik, memilih diam dan membiarkan cairan hangat yang disesapnya mengalir menuruni kerongkongannya. Tapi begitu meletakan kembali cangkirnya, matanya beralih pada Mrs. Wilson.

"_Ma'am_, aku minta lain kali jangan memanjakannya lagi seperti ini,"

Wanita bermata kelabu itu tertawa, dan Akashi lagi-lagi mendengus.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, London mendapatkan kehangatan kecil dari sang mentari. Benar-benar kehangatan kecil sebab ini masih musim dingin dan salju masih bertumpuk dimana-mana. Setidaknya langit dapat tersenyum cerah tanpa ada kelabu yang menutupi keceriaannya.

Cahaya lembut yang menyinari mulai mengintip melalui celah-celah kecil tirai putih dan jatuh tepat di atas kelopak mata Akashi yang masih terpejam, berusaha mengusik pemuda tersebut untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun, pemuda dengan rambut _scarlet_ itu masih lebih memilih untuk meringkuk di atas ranjangnya dengan selimut. Entah kenapa tubuhnya malah merasakan kebalikan dari kondisi cuaca hari ini, dingin.

Walaupun rasanya ia ingin pergi dan mengunjungi kedai kecil itu lagi. Meminum secangkir teh dengan orang yang sama. Pemuda dengan gerutuannya, dengan nasihat-nasihatnya dan dengan perhatiannya yang telah mewarnai kehidupan Akashi belakangan ini. Seseorang yang sebenarnya... telah membuat seorang Akashi menjadi seorang manusia seutuhnya dan kembali merasakan kasih sayang serta kehangatan.

Sekali lagi. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan itu disana.

Pintu abu-abu ruangannya pun terbuka. Akashi yang membelakangi pintu, tidak merasa tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Bahkan sekadar menolehkan kepalanya saja, ia merasa enggan.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi hari ini kau menurut untuk tidak kabur, Akashi," ucap suara itu dengan tenang.

Indera pendengaran pemuda _heterochrome_ itu terusik dan ia langsung mengenali pemilik suara tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memerintahku, jadi aku tidak perlu menuruti siapa-siapa, Shintarou," Jawab Akashi. "Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencariku?" Lanjutnya sinis sambil berusaha bangun dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya, walaupun badannya sendiri masih memunggungi sang dokter muda tersebut.

Midorima menghela napasnya dengan kasar, "Aku kan cuma bertanya, nanodayo," jawab pemuda berkacamata itu seraya berjalan mendekati Akashi dan berdiri tepat di depan sang surai merah.

Iris hijaunya menatap lekat-lekat sepasang netra berbeda warna tersebut. Di antara mereka, tidak ada yang angkat suara. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang dokter akhirnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Jawab sang pasien singkat.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, bisa ceritakan kenapa kau tidak kabur seperti biasanya?"

"Cuma malas. Hari ini aku ingin istirahat,"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak—"

"Demi apapun juga, aku hanya ingin istirahat, Shintarou,"

"Hmm?"

"Tch! Hentikan pertanyaanmu yang menyebalkan itu, Shintarou!" tanggap Akashi sambil membuang mukanya kesal. Ia kabur salah, ingin istirahat juga salah. Sebenarnya pemuda berkacamata ini maunya apa, sih? Ini masih pagi, lagipula. Dan seketika mood Akashi untuk hari ini runtuh karena serentetan pertanyaan Midorima.

Midorima kembali menghela napasnya. "Maaf," ujar pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Merasa canggung, akhirnya ia kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar, "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya ketus dan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dokter muda tersebut. Walaupun sebetulnya Akashi merasa sedikit pusing dan tangannya pun makin menarik selimut miliknya agar dapat menghilangkan rasa dingin yang sedari tadi masih ia rasakan.

Alis mata Midorima terangkat sebelah, "Benarkah?" Kembali ia lontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dan Akashi sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun seketika Midorima mendekati sang surai merah dan meletakan punggung tangannya di atas kening pemuda tersebut, refleks karena itu sudah seperti insting dokternya. "Tidak demam, untunglah," terselip nada kelegaan dari perkataan Midorima tadi. Akashi tidak merespon karena masih merasa jengkel.

Midorima pun menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. Akashi yang dari tadi merasa diperhatikan, langsung menatap Midorima balik dan memasang wajah '_ada-apa-lihat-lihat?_'

"Masih kesal?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Seperti anak kecil saja,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Shintarou,"

Midorima menahan tawanya. Kadang rasanya menyenangkan saat menggoda pasien keras kepalanya yang satu ini.

"_Well_, _well_, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pamit untuk memeriksa pasien yang lain," kata Midorima sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menekan tombol _nurse call_,"

Akashi mendengus, "Tidak perlu kau memberitahuku pun aku sudah tahu itu."

Midorima hanya tersenyum tipis dan menutup pintu abu-abu itu perlahan, meninggalkan sosok berambut merah yang masih tampak jengkel tersebut.

Sepeninggal kepergian Midorima, Akashi memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan lagi tubuhnya dan kembali berbaring di ranjang. Pandangan matanya ia jatuhkan ke sebuah jam berbentuk lingkaran dengan bingkai berwarna hitam yang terpasang di dinding putih ruangannya. Jarum detik terus berjalan, jarum panjang berada di angka sepuluh dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka delapan.

Biasanya pada waktu seperti ini, Akashi masih berada di kedai kecil itu sambil menyesap teh _chamomile_ kesukaannya. Ah, jangan lupakan juga sosok Midorima Shintarou yang selalu menemaninya meminum teh tersebut.

Diawali dari Midorima yang selalu datang marah-marah, menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit dan akhirnya pemuda penyuka ramalan itu akan mengalah seraya memesan secangkir teh yang sama. '_Aku memesan teh _chamomile_ bukan berarti aku mengikuti dan peduli padamu, nanodayo!_' kilah dokter muda itu dan Akashi hanya akan tersenyum jahil saat mendengar alasan konyolnya.

Tidak terasa kedua kelopak mata Akashi menjadi berat karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Tanpa peringatan, seketika gelap memeluknya dan membawa sang surai merah jatuh ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—kashi,"

Perlahan iris dwi warna itu terbuka, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke indera pengelihatannya. Setelah beradaptasi, Akashi mulai mencari sumber suara yang sudah membangunkannya dan sosok dengan surai hijau itu terlihat duduk di sebelah ranjang Akashi.

"Maaf karena sudah membangunkanmu," ucap Midorima, ada keraguan yang tak kentara di sana. Merasa bersalah begitu binar di kedua mata sang surai merah sedikit terlihat sayu.

Akashi—kesal karena terganggu dari tidur lelapnya—mendengus angkuh setelah itu mengambil posisi duduk

"Akan aku maafkan kalau kau punya alasan bagus kenapa mengganggu waktu istirahatku," jawab Akashi sambil melirik ke arah jam lagi. Jam sembilan lebih lima menit. Berarti dia baru tertidur satu jam, pikirnya.

Ya, satu jam itu akan bertambah sampai keadaannya membaik jika Midorima tidak akan membangunkannya seperti ini. Ah, tapi, setidaknya Akashi tidak marah. Karena jam tidurnya tadi sedikit membuat dirinya tidak nyaman.

"Maaf," kata itu terucap sekali lagi dari bibir Midorima, namun tak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Pria berjas putih itu beralih pada nampan yang tersimpan di atas meja samping ranjang pasien, karena sebelumnya ia letakan nampan itu di sana dan setelahnya membangunkan Akashi.

Kerutan heran menghiasi wajah pucat si pasien begitu tangan sang dokter mengambil poci beling berukuran lebih besar dari dua cangkir yang tersimpan di sampingnya.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Akashi akhirnya. Matanya tak lepas dari satu cangkir yang diambil Midorima, setelah itu menuangkan cairan kuning kecokelatan yang berada dalam poci ke arah cangkir. Membuat uap-uap tipis mengepul di atasnya.

"Katakan saja, permintaan maafku tadi pagi," entah keberapa kalinya Midorima mengucap kata 'maaf' hari ini. Jemari telunjuk dan jempolnya mengapit satu bunga matahari kecil lalu meletakannya di atas permukaan teh. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Akashi sejenak, setelah itu memberikan cangkir porselen itu di hadapan Akashi.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat, namun cangkir itu tetap diambilnya.

Teh _chamomile_?

"Hati-hati, masih panas," sahutnya kemudian, melakukan hal yang sama pada cangkir satunya, meletakan bunga matahari kecil di atasnya, lalu mengangkatnya ala bangsawan Inggris. "Rasanya memang tidak seperti racikan Mrs. Wilson. Tapi rasanya tidak terlalu buruk,"

"Begitukah?" Akashi terkekeh begitu kernyitan kecil tercetak di kening Midorima. Ia mendekatkan ujung cangkir di depan mulutnya, menghirupnya sebentar setelah itu menyesapnya dalam gerakan pelan.

Tanpa sadar Midorima menatapnya—sedikit—cemas.

"Bagaimana?"

Ujung cangkir itu terlepas dari bibirnya, sampai garis tipis di wajahnya menekuk ke atas dengan geli. "Memang tidak seperti racikan Mrs. Wilson—"

Midorima meringis kecil.

"—tapi bagiku ini sudah cukup. Kau mengingatkanku akan kedainya, Shintarou."

Sang surai hijau mendengus, setelah itu terkekeh geli. "Merindukannya, eh?"

"Kenapa? Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak," sahut Midorima cepat. Salah, ia salah memilih kata. "Kedai Mrs. Wilson memang sulit untuk dilupakan,"

"Begitulah," tanpa sadar teh dicangkirnya sudah berisi setengah, binar kekecewaan melintas sesaat di matanya. Hanya sesaat. "Kapan aku mengunjungi lagi tempat itu?"

Lebih kepada diri sendiri, kalimat itu tak ditujukan untuk siapa-siapa.

"Kau baru saja mengunjunginya kemarin, Akashi," Midorima mengingatkan, "akan kuberikan izin mengunjunginya jika keadaanmu memang baik,"

Akashi mendecih tidak suka. "Penyakit _thalasemia _ini benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Sembuh," sela Midorima tegas, "baru setelah itu mengeluh sepuasnya."

Iris dwi warna itu mendelik tajam, setelah itu tertutup perlahan. Kesepeluh jemari yang melingkar manis di sekitar cangkirnya mengerat tanpa disadari. Ada getar di sana, juga kerapuhan yang disembunyikan.

"_Chamomile tea_,"

Gumaman Akashi tadi membuat sepasang alis Midorima terangkat, bingung. Dan sepasang dwi warna yang selalu terlihat angkuh itu belum terlihat dibalik kelopan matanya. Entah apa yang Akashi coba rasakan saat ini.

"Apa?"

"Satu-satunya hal yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan," jawab Akashi lugas. Ringan dan tanpa beban sama sekali. "Dan tentu saja, London, kedai _Just Tea and Time_, Mrs. Wilson, bunga matahari, dan terakhir—"

_Aroma tehnya,_ batin Midorima tanpa sadar.

"—kau," jeda sejenak, kelopak mata itu terbuka, dan menatap sang subjek lekat-lekat. "Shintarou,"

Satu tangan Midorima bergerak refleks, menangkup kesepuluh jemari Akashi yang masih menempel di permukaan cangkir. Dingin. Tangan itu dingin. Berbeda dengan suhu tubuhnya saat ini. Bahkan jemari Akashi sedingin salju di luar sana.

"Hentikan, Akashi," ada tekanan dalam setiap katanya, menahan segala rasa dan emosi. "Tak perlu dilanjutkan,"

"Shintarou,"

Iris hijau itu memohon, tanpa ada kalimat yang terucap. Batinnya berteriak akan segala kalimat agar Akashi jangan meneruskan ucapannya.

"_Chamomile tea_ dan kau," kepala itu menunduk, senyum getir terpoles pada parasnya namun disamarkan oleh suara tawa meremehkan.

"Akashi—"

"Tidak akan kulupakan. Selalu."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Shintarou, Shintarou …"

Bibirnya mengerang protes, guncangan pelan di bahu kanannya sedikit membuat kepalanya berputar. Begitu sadar saat ini tubuhnya terkulai di atas meja, perlahan ia menegakan punggungnya hingga mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga, _Dear_," suara halus itu mengalun khawatir. "Kau bisa sakit jika tertidur di sini,"

Midorima menghela napas berat sambil memijat pelipisnya. Sakit di kepalanya tidak menghilang juga, dan lagi punggungnya terasa pegal.

"Pukul berapa ini, Mrs. Wilson?" oh sial, suaranya juga terdengar serak.

"Pukul sembilan malam. Kau tidur nyenyak sekali,"

Midorima mengangkat kepala cepat dan menatap sekelilingnya. Benar saja, tak ada lagi pengunjung selain dirinya, kursi-kursi disimpan terbalik di atas meja (kecuali kursi yang didudukinya dan satu kursi di depannya), lampu dapur juga sudah dimatikan, hanya penerangan luar dan sekitarnya yang tetap menyala. Jam yang tersimpan di atas meja konter menunjukan angka sembilan lebih lima menit. Begitu matanya mendapati kalender di sampingnya, Midorima mengernyit samar.

_20 Desember 2014._

Ia menoleh ke samping, Mrs. Wilson berdiri di sana, kerutan di wajahnya mulai terlihat jelas ketika sepasang mata kelabunya memaku iris Midorima cemas.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Sadar akan dirinya tertidur lama di kedai—

—bahkan sampai bemimpi akan masa lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Dear_." Mrs. Wilson mengusap punggung Midorima dalam gerakan menenangkan. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tahu kau merindukannya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Sepasang iris hijaunya berbinar heran. Membuat senyum yang terlukis di paras wanita ramah itu terlihat semakin lebar. Namun mengandung sarat akan perih dan kerinduan yang dalam. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sorot matanya.

Mrs. Wilson tak langsung menjawab, ia menarik kursi di depan Midorima lalu mendudukinya. Menggeser pelan satu dari dua cangkir ke hadapannya (bahkan dokter muda itu tidak menyadari dua cangkir itu tersimpan di sana). Ia terlalu kacau akan mimpinya tadi, terus berputar dalam benaknya.

"_Chamomile tea,_" gumam Midorima tanpa sadar. Kelopak-kelopak kecil putih yang berenang bebas dalam cairan tehnya sudah tampak familiar di matanya.

Ia sudah mengenalnya. Sangat.

"Sudah lama ya,"

Kepala Midorima mendongak, namun Mrs. Wilson tak mengacuhkannya.

"Sudah lama tak ada sosok Seijuuro di sini." Wanita itu tertawa, rapuh. Dan irisnya mulai berkaca. "Tapi aku selalu bisa merasakan kehadirannya di sini. Oh, tentu saja, ketika _chamomile tea_ bersamanya."

Midorima memejamkan mata erat.

—Ia tahu itu.

Tanpa sosok itu, yang kini telah pergi meninggalkan dunia, secangkir _chamomile tea_ hanya akan menjadi cairan polos tanpa rasa. Mirip seperti kehidupannya sekarang yang menjadi pucat tidak berwarna serta hambar tidak terasa.

Biarkan semuanya tersimpan dan menjadikannya salah satu kenangan manis yang dirangkai Tuhan untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Halo Tuan berkacamata,"_

_"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama konyol itu dan cepatlah kembali ke rumah sakit, ng … aku lupa namamu,"_

_"Astaga, kau lupa akan nama pasienmu? Benar-benar…"_

_"Sebutkan saja,"_

_"Aku tidak suka diperintah. Ah, tapi sebelum itu, izinkan aku untuk menyesap sebentar teh _chamomile _di kedai ini."_

_"Cha—apa?" _

_"_Chamomile_, astaga. Sepertinya kau harus mencobanya sekarang. Kau tahu, pelanggan bilang, _chamomile tea_ racikan—siapa itu? Aku lupa. Ah! Mrs. Wilson! Adalah teh terenak nomor satu di London, Shintarou." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Namun sekarang hanya ada aku di antara aroma chamomile tea ini. _

_Tak ada lagi kita."_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bevanda 1 : Completato**_

* * *

**A/N :**

**Alice & Suki : **Halooo~~ kembali lagi dengan kamiii XDD /siapa kamu/

Well, sebenernya ini mau dijadiin kumpulan Drabble kayak **Hana Kotoba**, tapi gara-gara kami keasikan ngetik jadinya kumpulan Oneshot deh, kayaknya itu juga. Belum kok! Kumpulan ini belum tamat XD Dan mungkin akan berbeda cerita di setiap minuman yang adaa~~ *wink* Begitu pula dengan genre dan tag chara akan berubah sesuai cerita. Genre juga berubah, tapi romance tetap mendominasi :3

Oh ya, ada yang mau request pairnya? :3 /plak/

Dan selamat berjuang buat Neechan kami yang nanti mau mengikuti tes XD Ganbatte! *kibas pom-pom*

Dan seperti biasa,

**Alice & Suki : **Review please! XDD


	2. Bevanda 2 : Hot Cocoa (AoKise)

**"Storia d'amore"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by : Alice Klein and Suki Pie **

**.**

**.**

**Bevanda 2 : Hot Cocoa**

**Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta**

**.**

**"Dedicated for AoKise Week"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

** . **

_"Bahkan dingin pun enggan mendekat ketika aroma _hot cocoa_ hadir di antara kami."_

**.**

Pukul 3.00 sore.

Aomine Daiki menghela napas cepat begitu jam yang tersimpan di atas meja kerjanya terefleksi dengan jelas di sepasang iris biru tuanya. Menunjukan waktu tak akan pernah berhenti untuk berdetik. Namun karena fakta itulah, saat ini Aomine benar-benar dibuat bosan karenanya.

_Masih ada 1 jam lagi,_ pikirnya frustasi. Dan selama satu jam yang terasa seperti satu abad baginya itu membuat Aomine kesal setengah mati.

_'Daikicchi! Jemput aku tepat waktu, ya!'_

Benar 'kan, lagi-lagi benaknya berputar pada suara si pirang yang nyaring. Memanggil namanya dengan panggilan unik dan senyum lebar—yang menurut Aomine—bodoh. Meski dalam hati Aomine mengaku kalau ia menyukainya. Sangat.

"Ck! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Aomine mengerang pelan, memikirkan bagaimana paras si pirang yang selama ini memenuhi hidupnya terkadang membuat sang polisi itu tidak bisa konsentrasi akan pekerjaannya. _Hell_, yang benar saja! Title polisi yang melekat padanya tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pekerjaan biasa. Seorang polisi harus sigap di setiap keadaan yang ada, waspada pada sekitarnya, namun tetap ramah untuk semua orang yang harus dilindunginya.

Seharusnya—benar-benar—_seharusnya_, Aomine tidak boleh membawa urusan pribadi termasuk perasaannya pada masalah pekerjaan. Misal seperti ia tidak bisa konsentrasi ketika bekerja gara-gara Kise, ia lebih banyak bertanya dalam benaknya apa yang dilakukan Kise di angkasa sana, seperti pertanyaan; apakah si berisik itu baik-baik saja? Apakah sang pilot sudah makan (Aomine tahu betul keadaan seorang Kise Ryouta yang sering melupakan jam makannya)? Atau—

Apakah perjalanan Kise baik-baik saja?

Aomine menggelengkan kepala cepat. Tidak, tidak. Setiap kali pikirannya kembali pada perjalanan mengelilingi dunia si pirang terkadang membuat hatinya dilanda rasa cemas yang besar. Karena untuk yang satu ini, Aomine benar-benar tidak bisa menjamin bagaimana keadaan Kise.

"Waktu cepatlah, aku benar-benar merindukan si bodoh itu, tahu," tak ada yang menggubris gerutuan Aomine kala itu. Hingga yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, menutup matanya sejenak, dan mulai kembali tebuai oleh segala kenangan cantiknya.

**.**

_"Daikicchi! Lihat! Langit di sana indah, 'kan? Suatu hari nanti aku akan pergi ke sana, merasakan kanvas biru muda itu tanpa batas."_

_"Hm…"_

_"Langit biru itu seperti Kurokocchi, ya? Rasanya, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menyentuh angkasa di atas sana. Kalau bisa, mungkin."_

_"Hm…"_

_"Daikicchi? Kau mendengarku, tidak?"_

_"…"_

_"Astaga! Sejak kapan kau tertidur-ssu! Daikicchi menyebalkan!"_

**.**

Cih!

Senyum terkulum manis di bibirnya. Akhir-akhir ini, setiap kali memori konyol itu melintas dalam benaknya, Aomine tidak bisa jika tidak tersenyum dibuatnya. Entah karena kekonyolan Kise, atau karena kebodohannya. Dan bukan berarti ia mengakui kalau dirinya itu bodoh. Setidaknya, jika si pirang itu senang, Aomine tidak akan merasa keberatan.

**.**

_"Daikicchi! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan seleramu."_

_"Apalagi Kise? Kau ini berisik sekali!"_

_"Habisnya, mana ada orang yang mau membuat _hot cocoa _di musim panas seperti ini-ssu?"_

_"Tidak ada. Kecuali aku, tentunya."_

_"Daikicchi aneh!"_

_"Lalu kenapa kau menyukaiku?"_

_"…"_

_"_Catch you_, Kise!"_

**.**

Pfftt—Aomine jadi ingin tertawa.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana kedua pipi Kise yang merona saat itu. Sepasang iris madunya yang gelagapan karena pertanyaan jahilnya. Sungguh, Aomine tak menyangka si pirang itu akan berekspresi aneh namun manis seperti itu.

**.**

_"Lihat! Waktu itu kau mengomeliku, sekarang kau yang berubah menjadi maniak _hot cocoa_, Kise!"_

_"Aku kan lihat waktu! Lagipula sekarang ini musim dingin-ssu! Tidak ada salahnya,"_

_"Ck! Terserah kau saja. Mana _hot cocoa _bagianku?"_

**.**

Dan _hot cocoa_.

Minuman berperisai manis juga berwarna cokelat itu sudah resmi menjadi minuman favorit mereka. Meski terkadang kebiasaan aneh Aomine yang bisa mengkonsumsi minuman itu ketika musim panas tiba. Aneh, memang.

Suara dering dari ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan Aomine. Dengan cepat punggungnya kembali tegak, sedangkan satu tangannya terjulur mengambil ponsel. Tepat di samping pigura foto yang memuat potret dirinya bersama Kise. Dengan latar bandara Narita, satu tangan Aomine yang melingkar di bahu Kise, sedangkan si pirang balas melingkarkan tangan. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mereka, padahal seragam pilot dan polisi masih melekat pada tubuh masing-masing. Melupakan waktu akan profesinya.

Iris biru tuanya sempat melirik angka jarum jam. Yang menunjukan bahwa tiga puluh menit lagi Aomine harus segera berangkat menuju bandara. Biasanya Kise akan memberinya pesan singkat perihal ketibaannya nanti. Namun saat ini, pesan yang diberikan Kise padanya lebih cepat dari Aomine duga.

Ponsel terbuka, sederet kalimat tertera di layar, dengan nama si pengirim di ujungnya.

Dan kening Aomine berkerut samar.

**[Daikicchi, jangan menjemputku dulu.]**

Aomine menoleh cepat, tepat ke arah kaca jendela besar kantornya. Langit berwarna kelabu saat ini.

Tidak cerah seperti biasanya.

Sang surai biru tua itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar kantornya. Tidak seperti biasa, perasaan Aomine menjadi kalang kabut saat membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya. Seolah pesan tersebut merupakan peringatan kalau keadaan si iris madu sedang dalam bahaya.

"Tch! Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Ryouta,"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aomine berlari sesaat setelah kakinya tiba di bandara. Langkahnya membawa ia ke terminal kedatangan yang biasa dilewati oleh penumpang serta kru pesawat yang telah tiba. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dan tubuhnya berusaha agar tidak menabrak kerumunan orang-orang tersebut.

Sesampainya di terminal kedatangan dan sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari tadi, Aomine mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Kise dan iris sewarna _sapphire_-nya, tidak mampu menangkap subjek yang sangat familiar baginya. Nihil, kombinasi surai pirang dengan iris cokelat madu itu tidak dapat ia temukan di manapun.

Aomine berdecak kesal. Bukan karena marah, lebih tepatnya karena khawatir. Apakah sosok yang selalu tersenyum ceria itu baik-baik saja? Kalau memang begitu, mengapa sampai detik ini wajah riang itu belum muncul dihadapannya?

Pikiran si polisi itu mulai dipenuhi dengan bayangan-bayangan negatif. Bagaimana seandainya—

—jika ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Kise lagi... untuk selama-lamanya?

Berusaha menenangkan diri, Aomine berinisiatif untuk melihat jadwal keberangkatan serta kedatangan pesawat. Setelah melihat dengan sangat teliti ternyata jadwal kedatangan pesawat yang dibawa Kise mengalami keterlambatan akibat cuaca buruk.

Aomine sedikit bernapas lega karena nyatanya Kise hanya mengalami keterlambatan biasa. Bukan keterlambatan akibat ada tindakan teror, bom atau apapunlah itu, yang kerap terjadi di film-film. Lagipula ini bukan dunia mimpi, jadi lain kali ingatkan Aomine kalau dia masih di bumi, masih di dunia nyata dan bukan di dunia khayalan tingkat tinggi yang jauh seperti di khayangan.

Namun, _hey_, keterlambatan akibat cuaca buruk itu bisa jadi lebih berbahaya dari ancaman teror! Aomine sadar akan hal itu dan membuat pikirannya makin berkecamuk akibat rasa khawatir yang menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana kalau ada petir yang menyambar dan pesawat Kise jadi pecah berkeping-keping? Atau tiba-tiba ada kesalahan mesin dan pesawat Kise terbakar habis menjadi abu? Oke, pikirannya semakin ngawur.

Ada peribahasa yang mengatakan kalau 'orang bodoh tidak akan pernah masuk angin'. _Fine_, dia mengakui kalau ia bodoh, tapi walaupun tidak bisa masuk angin—dan walaupun Aomine sendiri tahu itu hanya kiasan—, orang bodoh itu tetap bisa panik. Apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini. Di saat orang yang disayanginya harus berada dalam bahaya.

Sang pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu dan si surai pirang itu tak kunjung menampakan diri. Apakah cuacanya sangat buruk sehingga keterlambatannya bisa jadi selama ini?

Makin khawatir, Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil mengerang frustasi. Persetan pada orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan _ada-orang-kurang-waras-kabur-dari-rumah-sakit-jiwa_. Persetan dengan semuanya! Kini pikirannya hanya terfokus pada kondisi sang pujaan hati, Kise Ryouta. Hanya enam kata yang terangkai menjadi satu kalimat yang terus membayangi dan terngiang berulang-ulang dipikirannya, '_apakah Kise Ryouta baik-baik saja?_'.

Ia hanya ingin Kise Ryouta pulang dan kembali dengan selamat. Tanpa ada luka yang tergores maupun tanpa ada cacat yang membekas.

"Daikicchi,"

Suara itu berhasil menarik Aomine kembali ke dunia nyata. Suara yang—harus ia akui—telah membuatnya rindu.

Aomine segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan di sana terlihat si pirang tengah tersenyum dengan cengiran khas-nya. Wajah yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat polos di mata Aomine.

"_Tadaima_,"

Aomine bangkit dan refleks langsung mendekap tubuh sang pilot dengan erat, seolah enggan melepas dan membiarkan pemuda itu untuk pergi lagi.

"E-eh?! Daikicchi, kenap—"

"Kau sudah membuatku cemas, Kise Ryouta,"

Iris madu itu terbuka lebar saat mendegar pernyataan Aomine. Ia pun mulai tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut _dark blue_ milik Aomine.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi cuacanya benar-benar buruk dan aku sulit untuk mendaratkan pesawat di saat seperti itu," jawab Kise dengan nada menyesal.

Aomine tidak menanggapi perkataan Kise dan tetap memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek dari tubuhnya tersebut. Merasakan kalau yang ia rasakan sekarang memang Kise dan bukan orang lain. Wangi _lemon_ yang tercium membuat Aomine makin yakin kalau ini bukan sekadar bunga tidur. Ini kenyataaan dan kenyataan ini membuat Aomine dapat membuang segala prasangka negatifnya tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita minum _hot cocoa_ dulu-ssu? Ng, hitung saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah membuat Daikicchi khawatir," tawar pemuda_ blonde_ tersebut.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa isi pesan dari ponselmu seperti itu?"

Kise tertawa canggung. Pasalnya, kalimat yang dilontarkan Aomine saat ini padanya terdengar lebih menuntut, meminta penjelasan. _Well_, salahnya juga, sih. Mengirimi pria _tan_ itu dengan pesan—lumayan—singkat mengenai perihal kepulangannya. Yang Kise tahu, Aomine itu orangnya mudah cemas—jika menyangkut dirinya. Hanya saja pria itu tak ingin mengungkapkannya secara gamblang.

"Ah, bagaimana ya…" Kise menggaruk tengkuk, canggung. Cangkir berisi _hot cocoa_ yang mulai setengah di depannya terlupakan sejenak. Berbisik dalam hati bahwa suasana di kafetaria bandara sudah lumayan sepi. Hanya ada pekerja yang sibuk membersihkan beberapa meja, pelanggan yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua, dan tentu saja, sang pilot juga polisi.

"Hm?"

"Begini-ssu, karena aku tidak sempat mengirim pesan sebelum penerbangan menuju kemari, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengirimnya ketika di pesawat,"

Kening Aomine berkerut samar.

"Di pesawat?" tanyanya, namun detik berikutnya ia mendengus. "Jangan katakan kalau kau ditegur oleh rekanmu yang lain, Ryouta."

Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Satu alis Aomine menekuk, dan nada suaranya terdengar meremehkan—sedikit. Kise tersenyum, lebar. Tanpa dosa sama sekali. Raut wajah polos itu berseri-seri, meski rasa lelah terpancar di sepasang iris madunya. Dan Aomine cukup menyadarinya bahwa si pirang di depannya saat ini rindu akan keadaan rumah.

"_Well_, kau selamat sampai di sini sudah cukup bagiku," ada kelembutan di sana, terselip di antara rasa cemas sesaatnya. Cangkir berwarna _cream_ yang dilupakannya tadi kembali Aomine angkat, setelah itu menyesapnya secara perlahan.

Manis dan pahit, hingga bercampur menjadi lembut.

Aomine menyukainya, begitu pula Kise.

Bagaimana pahitnya bubuk _cocoa_ menjadi satu kesatuan dengan manisnya gula.

"Tak kusangka Daikicchi mengkhawatirkanku-ssu!" Kise tertawa renyah. Sepasang irisnya menyipit dikala deretan giginya terlihat, juga bahunya yang berguncang pelan. Membuat sang subjek yang disebut memicingkan matanya.

"Kau harus tahu aku berlari dari tempatku bekerja sampai bandara, bodoh," dengusan pelan terdengar, "Dan pesan singkatmu benar-benar membuatku kesal,"

"Begitukah?" Kise menyesap kembali _hot cocoa_, berjengit pelan ketika rasa pahit mendominasi sela saraf lidahnya. Namun begitu manis mengikutinya, ia tersenyum. "Dan _hot cocoa _di sini enak sekali-ssu!"

Lagi, Aomine mendengus. Meletakan cangkirnya dengan pelan, mengerling pada si pirang, setelah itu bangkit dari tempatnya dengan cepat. Membuat meja di antara mereka bergeser sedikit. Garis tipis di wajah Aomine menekuk geli ketika Kise menatapnya bingung.

"Daikicchi, ada—"

Kalimat itu tak selesai, untuk saat ini.

Tepat ketika Aomine mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir sang pilot. Lembut, juga penuh dengan perasaan. Membuat rasa pahit dan manis yang berasal dari cairan cokelat tadi menjadi lebih pekat.

"_Okaeri, _Ryouta,"

—jangan lupakan _hot cocoa_ menjadi saksi bisunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kau ada, kau selamat, kau sehat …_

_Dan aku pun akan baik-baik saja."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Bevanda 2 : Completato_**

* * *

**A/N : **

**Alice & Suki : **Halooo~~ kembali lagi dengan kamiiii X3

Cerita sedikit, awalnya chapter 2 ini buat pair lain, tapi karena sekarang AoKise Week, jadi AoKise dulu~~ hehe. Well, kami sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya XD Untuk review, fave dan follow-nya juga. Yang pakai akun sepertinya sudah dibalas sama Alice :3 Dan buat yang tidak pakai akun :

**Guest :** Hahahaha! Sepertinya kami tahu Anda siapa XD /plak/ Oke sip Neechan! Sankyuu atas reviewnya~~

**kurokolovers : **OwO! Makasih kalau sudah ikut terharuu~~ :3/nak/ Terima kasih atas reviewnya, ini sudah dilanjut XD

Nyaaann~~ Buat yang request, ditampung dulu ya :3 Kami lagi memikirkan minuman dan plot ceritanya, hehehe~~ terima kasih atas request-nya!

Dan seperti biasa,

**Alice ****& Suki : **Review please! X33


	3. Bevanda 3 :Vanilla Pettiagalla (AkaKuro)

**"Storia d'amore"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by : Alice Klein and Suki Pie**

**.**

**.**

**Bevanda 3 : Vanilla Pettiagalla**

**Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**Request by : **Sei-zen Seijuuro, **Kitami Misaki, **Yuna Seijuuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_"Mereka sama dalam perbedaan, dengan _vanilla pettiagalla_ menjadi penghubung di antara hati keduanya."_

**.**

Kuroko menekan tombol _shutter _kameranya.

Satu bidikan ia dapatkan.

Garis tipis di wajahnya menekuk ke atas begitu sepasang biru langitnya menatap layar kecil di belakang lensa kamera. _Bagus_, pikirnya. Memuji hasil karya jepretan refleksi pemandangan di depannya. Ia akui, panorama menara _Eiffel_ tidak pernah membuatnya kecewa.

Elegan.

Dengan tinggi menara 1.063 kaki menjulang ke atas. Seperti pencakar langit yang melawan arus gravitasi.

Kuroko kembali menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan layar kamera. Jari telunjuknya tersimpan di atas tombol bidikan, hendak menekan kembali. Namun kali ini, ia mengubah posisi lensa kameranya. Tidak hanya tertuju pada menara _Eiffel_, namun juga _café_ dengan parasol-parasol warna krem pastelnya yang menghiasi meja dan dua kursi di bawahnya. _Café_ itu terletak di luar, sebagai pemanis tidak jauh dari menara _Eiffel _berada.

Fokus di matanya mulai menajam, tentu saja, fotografer mana yang tidak ingin karya bidikannya terlihat tidak sempurna? Sekecil apapun keindahan yang tertangkap tajam lensanya.

Satu …

Iris biru itu memicing.

Dua …

Ia mempertajam fokus lensa kamera.

Tiga …

Jari telunjuk—tunggu!

Kuroko menegakan tubuh, alisnya berkerut samar. Namun begitu pandangannya tepat mengarah pada salah satu kursi dengan parasolnya, ia tersenyum. Niat memotretnya menguap seketika. Dengan cepat ia membereskan peralatan kameranya, menekuk kembali _tripod_ dan menyimpan dalam tempatnya. Kamera analog tersimpan dalam tas, dan lensa terselip disimpan terpisah. Setelah itu, Kuroko mengangkat peralatannya, agak ribet juga. Mengingat bawaannya sebagai fotografer tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung.

Ia memperhatikan sekitar, yakin tidak ada kendaraan di kanan kirinya, kedua kakinya mulai melangkah. Menyebrang jalan dari tempatnya berada dan mendekati _café_ tidak jauh dari menara _Eiffel. _Bermaksud mendekati salah satu parasol dengan satu kursi kosong yang ada. Dan juga, tentu saja, orang yang dikenalnya.

"_Bonjour_, _Mounsieur_ Akashi."

Sang subjek yang dipanggil mendongak, menampakan iris heterokromatik-nya yang berkilat tajam. Namun begitu yang dipanggil tadi sadar siapa yang memanggilnya, kilat tajam itu menghilang. Berubah menjadi kesal, juga geli yang tak kentara.

"Tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, Tetsuya," balasnya singkat. Tidak mengacuhkan ketika pemuda bersurai biru yang menyapa tadi sudah menarik kursi kosong di depannya, setelah itu mendudukinya.

"Lalu selamat paginya?" tanya Kuroko datar, dengan satu alis terangkat.

Akashi mendengus, "_Bonjour._"

Kuroko menganggukan kepala sambil menyampirkan _tripod_ di samping meja. Tas yang berisi kamera dan lensanya ia simpan di atas. Tidak terlalu menghalangi dirinya dan Akashi juga.

"Memotret lagi?" pertanyaan retoris, sebenarnya. Namun Kuroko menangkap makna lebih dalam nada suara Akashi. Seperti kalimat, '_apa yang kau potret?'_ atau _'seindah apa hasil fotonya?'_dan seperti _'mengapa harus fotografi?'_ Dan pertanyaan terakhir yang terkadang Akashi lontarkan itu membuat Kuroko bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Seperti itulah," kedua bahu Kuroko mengedik, "Panorama Paris di pagi hari selalu memiliki keunikan tersendiri."

"Unik," Akashi mengulang, dengan tawa meremehkan mengikuti setelahnya. "Definisi kata unik yang kau pahami dan aku pahami berbeda jauh, Tetsuya."

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan buat aku mengulangnya,"

Sepasang bola mata Kuroko membola sesaat, setelah itu kembali datar. "Akashi-kun belum memesan apapun?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat sang surai merah yang ditanya terkekeh geli karena tingkah konyolnya.

"Kau tidak lihat ada minuman atau makanan di sini, bukan?" tak ada jawaban di dalamnya, kembali pada pertanyaan. "Dan pesanlah sesuatu jika kau ingin,"

Detik berikutnya, seorang pramusaji wanita datang menghampiri meja mereka. Dengan buku kecil di tangan kiri pulpen bulu di tangan kanan. Mata genitnya mengerling pada Kuroko, membuat Akashi muak ketika melihatnya. _Gadis aneh_, batinnya sebal.

"_Pettiagalla_ dengan ekstrak _vanilla_," sahut Kuroko, mengucap pesanan ketika sang pramusaji bertanya. Dan ketika pramusaji itu menanyakan pesanan lain, Kuroko menggeleng setelah itu kata terima kasih terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Dan, oh!" si pramusaji berhenti, menoleh ke arah Kuroko ketika kembali memanggilnya. "Aku pesan dua."

Satu alis Akashi terangkat, pesan dua? Sejak kapan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu maniak rasa manis? Akashi tahu, hal yang disukai Kuroko selain kamera dan lensanya adalah _vanilla_. Entah itu sepotong cake, sepiring _dessert_, bahkan secangkir teh seperti _pettiagalla_.

"Untuk Akashi-kun, tentu saja." Jawab si fotografer lugas. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Akashi di depannya. _Well_, ia tahu Akashi tidak suka ketika Kuroko melakukan hal tanpa meminta izinnya. Ya, seperti pemesanan teh yang satu ini.

"Kebiasaan,"

Kuroko meringis kecil. Astaga, terkadang sikap sinis pria pelukis itu bisa membuatnya lelah.

Beberapa menit kemudian sang pramusaji kembali datang. Membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir ukiran manis di sekelilingnya, tersimpan dengan bersisian. Meletakannya di depan mereka berdua, setelah itu berlalu pergi.

"Lalu, kenapa Akashi-kun bisa berada di sini?" Kuroko mengambil satu cangkir dengan hati-hati, takut mengenai tas kameranya. Sedangkan satunya lagi ia geser hingga jangkauan Akashi. "Tidak mengunjungi galeri? Atau mungkin membuat lukisan baru?"

Akashi mendecakan lidah, rasa kesal begitu mendengar pertanyaan tadi terlontar untuknya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Oh, sungguh, hal yang paling membuatnya _bad mood_ adalah mengenai hasil lukisannya. Bukan ketika ia menyelesaikannya, bukan juga karena galeri lukisannya yang terkadang membuatnya penat, dan bukan karena pemuda di depannya saat ini mengungkit mengenai lukisannya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus," Akashi ikut menyesap teh di depannya. Meski ia tidak terlalu suka dengan teh dan lebih memilih kopi, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa _pettiagalla_ ekstrak _vanilla_ yang dipesankan Kuroko memang terasa enak. Akashi mengakuinya. Terlebih lagi rasa pahitnya teh dan _vanilla_ bercampur menjadi satu yang membuat lidahnya candu.

Kuroko diam, mendengarkan. Diam-diam dalam hati mencatat, jelas ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Katakanlah Akashi Seijuuro, pelukis terkenal di Paris berdarah Jepang itu sulit untuk ditebak. Bahkan dalam setiap makna lukisan beraliran _ekspresionisme_ di setiap karya kanvasnya tak pernah tertebak. Berbagai macam emosi terlukis di dalamnya.

Orang Paris—bagi yang menyukai sebuah karya seni murni lukisan—selalu beranggapan bahwa kedua tangan yang diberikan Tuhan kepada seorang Akashi Seijuuro memiliki kemampuan seperti Vincent Van Gough. Bahkan sesama pelukis pun berpikir seperti itu.

Bagaimana tangan itu bergerak seiring halusnya kuas menyapu kasarnya permukaan polosnya kanvas. Bagaimana warna berbeda menjadi satu kesatuan dalam bentuk sebuah objek. Entah itu objek benda mati, bahkan hidup sekalipun. Dan bagaimana Akashi memberikan perasaan penuh pada setiap lukisan yang dibuatnya.

Akashi Seijuuro, memang menganggumkan. Tapi juga mengerikan. Di sisi lain karena lukisan _ekspresionisme-_nya, juga karena kegilaannya pada seni murni. Karena setiap orang yang melihat bagaimana lukisannya, ia akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya.

"_Well_, tak ada alasan khusus," surai biru itu mengangguk paham. Meletakan cangkirnya pelan, "tapi aku harap Akashi-kun bisa menemukan inspirasinya kembali dengan cepat."

Akashi mendelik. Perkataan Kuroko tadi telak mengenai jantungnya.

Pelukis mana yang tidak mendapat keadaan dimana inspirasi warna dan objek tidak mengalir lancar dalam benaknya lalu sulit untuk dipoles di atas kanvas?

Semua pelukis pernah merasakannya. Bahkan untuk Vincent Van Gough, Picasso, termasuk Leonardo Da Vinci sekalipun. Begitu pula bagi Akashi Seijuuro, inspirasi terkadang tidak bisa datang menemui imajinasinya begitu saja.

"Inspirasi hanyalah mitos belaka, Tetsuya," Akashi menyahut sinis. Baginya, semua lukisan yang selama dibuatnya adalah murni karena kemampuan seninya yang tinggi. "Aku membuat semua lukisan itu, karena aku menyukainya. Karena aku hidup untuk melukis. Dan inspirasi, adalah bentuk dari imajinasiku."

_Ya, baiklah, terserah Akashi-kun saja,_ Kuroko membatin sebal. Menghadapi salah satu pelukis di depannya ini terkadang menyulitkan. Juga keras kepala.

"Lalu kau, Tetsuya, apa inspirasi dalam setiap objek yang kau foto?" seulas seringai tersungging di wajahnya. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa seni lukis dan fotografi adalah dua hal yang berbeda jauh.

"Kehidupan, tentu saja." Kuroko tersenyum, simpul. Memperjelas posisinya saat ini.

Berbeda dengan Akashi, cara pengambilan seni yang dilakukan Kuroko menggunakan sebuah alat optik. Bukan dengan sebatang kuas, tapi dengan satu tombol _shutter_. Bukan kanvas yang menjadi dasarnya, tapi lensa yang menjadi otak dari semuanya. Bukan imajinasi yang menjadi awal, tapi fokus yang bekerja. Entah itu fokus matanya, fokus akan pikirannya, dan fokus mengenai lensanya.

Jika Akashi Seijuuro melukis untuk mengekspresikan emosinya, maka Kuroko memotret untuk memperlihatkan kehidupan lain dibalik lensa kameranya. Akashi menggores di atas kanvas, dan Kuroko membidik suatu objek.

Menjadi fotografer _freelance_ sepertinya memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuuro, namun Kuroko menyukainya. Dan ia melakukannya tanpa beban sedikit pun.

"Gaya Tetsuya sekali," dengusan angkuh terdengar, "Seni yang benar-benar berbeda, huh?"

"Tidak juga,"

Akashi mengangkat alisnya, setelah itu kembali mendengus. "Ah, ya, kau benar. Kita sama-sama membuat keindahan di sini. Membuat perbedaan."

Kuroko tertawa, geli. "Dan tentu saja, membuat orang tersenyum."

Tak ada balasan yang terucap. Akashi lebih memilih mengangkat satu tangannya, menjulurkannya di hadapan wajah sang surai biru muda, hingga sentilan pelan mengenai kening Kuroko. Membuat si pelaku terkekeh pelan begitu ringisan kecil terdengar setelahnya.

"Klise." Jeda sejenak, setelah itu Akashi melanjutkan, "setelah ini, kau sibuk?"

"Hah?" kening Kuroko mengkerut, "Kenapa jika aku tidak sibuk?"

Senyum menghiasi wajah sang pelukis. "Pergi mengunjungi galeriku?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Letak gedung galeri milik Akashi cukup strategis. Berada dekat dengan menara _Eiffel_ sehingga Kuroko serta Akashi dapat pergi ke galeri dengan berjalan kaki dari _café_ tempat mereka tadi, tanpa harus menaiki kendaraan umum. Sejujurnya Kuroko sendiri lebih senang berjalan kaki.

Alasannya? _Well_, sederhana saja. Karena di saat seperti itu, iris biru langit tersebut dapat memperhatikan dunia yang kadang luput dari bidikan lensa kameranya. Mencari momentum sepersekian detik agar momen-momen berharga tersebut dapat ia kenang memang menjadi keahlian—atau bisa disebut insting—sang fotografer berwajah datar ini.

Setelah sampai, Akashi dan Kuroko menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Kuroko menatap takjub pada setiap senti keindahan yang ditawarkan gedung megah tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Kuroko mengunjungi galeri milik Akashi tapi tetap saja galeri ini selalu berhasil membuatnya kagum dari sudut arsitekturnya.

Galeri itu tidak besar namun tidak kecil juga. Berwarna putih tanpa ada noda. Dari luar terlihat beberapa pilar putih yang menjulang seolah menjaga gedung galeri itu agar tetap kokoh dalam kondisi apapun. Pilar putih itu pun tidak sembarang pilar, ada ukiran-ukiran serta detail yang terpoles di sana, seolah mempertegas bahwa tempat ini memang jalan masuk menuju dunia yang tertuang ke dalam kanvas serta menjadi mahakarya hasil goresan tangan sang maestro muda.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki galeri tersebut dan indera pengelihatan Kuroko mulai disuguhkan dengan tata ruang bergaya minimalis dan ada sedikit sentuhan _vintage_ disana-sini. Rapi dan teratur adalah kesan yang terlintas di pikiran si surai biru langit ketika mengunjungi galeri ini untuk pertama kalinya. Dan sepertinya si pemilik galeri itu tetap mempertahankan kesan tersebut hingga kini.

"Tidak banyak berubah," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Akashi mendengus saat mendengar perkataan Kuroko. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian darimu, Tetsuya,"

Akashi memimpin jalan di depan dan Kuroko mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong galeri dan hanya melihat beberapa lukisan sekilas. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Kuroko sudah melihat lukisan-lukisan itu berkali-kali dan sepertinya si surai _scarlet_ ingin menunjukan lukisan lain yang belum pernah dilihat si surai _bluenette_ sebelumnya.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti di sebuah lukisan dengan kanvas besar. Lukisan dengan aliran ekspresionisme khas milik Akashi. Di lukisan itu tergambar seorang gadis muda dengan rambut cokelat panjang tertiup angin dan kedua tangannya tengah menggenggam payung merah untuk melindungi dirinya dari tetesan air hujan yang jatuh. Raut wajah sang gadis juga tampak menahan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Kuroko menatap takjub. Detail pada helaian rambut dan rintikan air hujan yang tampak nyata membuat lukisan ini menjadi sangat mengagumkan. Juga payung merah itu, lihatlah warna merahnya yang sangat mencolok dan kontras dengan nuansa kelabu sekitarnya.

"Lukisan ini baru aku selesaikan tiga bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Akashi-kun ... ini indah," terdiam sebentar karena Kuroko masih ingin mengagumi karya seorang Akashi Seijuuro, "Kalau boleh tahu, apa maksud dari lukisan ini, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran.

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Menunggu,"

"Eh, menunggu?" tanya Kuroko makin bingung.

"Ya, menunggu. Gadis itu menunggu ajalnya tiba," Jawab Akashi dengan santainya.

Mengerikan. _Kenapa dia bisa menjawab hal seperti itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa_, batin Kuroko. Kalau ia bisa menarik kata-katanya lagi soal keindahan lukisan tersebut, pasti sudah ia lakukan dan mengatakan kalau lukisan ini menyeramkan. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pelukis muda itu saat melukis lukisan ini?

"Payung berwarna merah itu tentu saja, menggambarkan maut yang selalu membayangi kehidupan sang gadis," Akashi kembali melanjutkan. "Sang gadis menunggu maut datang padahal maut sangat dekat dengannya. Ironis bukan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk karena bingung harus menanggapi apa dan Akashi hanya terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang tampak polos tidak mengerti.

"Tapi aku tidak hanya melukis ini. Ikutlah denganku, akan aku tunjukan lukisanku yang lain." Perintah Akashi sambil melanjutkan berjalan dan Kuroko kembali mengikutinya.

Setelah berjalan, mereka kembali berhenti di depan sebuah kanvas besar. Kali ini lukisan yang tergambar adalah pemandangan sungai Seine di malam hari. Berbeda dengan lukisan sebelumnya yang terkesan mengerikan, lukisan yang satu ini benar-benar menunjukkan keindahan sungai Seine dengan lampion-lampion kecil yang terbang dan memenuhi angkasa. Cahaya-cahaya lampion itu terpantul sempurna di permukaan air. Entah kenapa, Kuroko menganggap lampion tersebut seperti kunang-kunang.

"Cantik," Satu kata yang Kuroko keluarkan sesaat setelah melihat lukisan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Tetsuya," jawab Akashi. Sang pelukis muda ini sebenarnya jarang mengucapkan terima kasih apabila karyanya dipuji orang-orang. Sudah biasa baginya mendengar hal seperti itu. Sebab ia tahu bakatnya itu mutlak dan absolut, jadi wajar saja kalau orang-orang memujinya. Terdengar angkuh, eh?

Namun hal tadi tidak berlaku pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuuro akan membalas pujian sang fotografer dengan kalimat singkat seperti terima kasih.

Mereka terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kuroko masih belum mau melepaskan pandangannya dari lukisan Akashi. Harus ia akui, ini sangat indah.

"Aku rasa, lukisan ini akan menjadi salah satu karya _masterpiece_-mu, Akashi-kun,"

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ini menjadi karya _masterpiece_-ku, Tetsuya," jawab Akashi datar. "Aku masih harus mencari inspirasi lain," Lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang tampaknya sudah puas mengagumi lukisan tersebut.

"Masih belum mendapatkan inspirasi, Akashi-kun?"

Inspirasi, ya? Sudah lama Akashi mencari dan tidak kunjung mendapatkannya. Sulit untuk mendapatkan gambaran yang sempurna. Ayolah, apakah ia perlu bertapa untuk mendapatkan ilham untuk melukis?

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu mencarinya. Karena dengan sendirinya, inspirasi akan datang menghampiri Akashi-kun," lanjut Kuroko dengan seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Si surai merah menghembuskan napas berat, "Kau benar, Tetsuya. Mungkin aku hanya butuh waktu," Jawab Akashi. "Sudah jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri dulu tur kita untuk hari ini?"

Sadar akan waktu, Kuroko melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ah, mendekati jam makan siang. Itu berarti ia harus kembali ke tempat kerjanya, dan menyerahkan hasil fotografinya. Ia seorang fotografer _freelance_, ingat?

Akashi mengantarnya sampai pintu utama. Sesekali pria bersurai merah itu mengangguk ketika beberapa karyawan dan bawahannya menyapa sopan.

"_Well_, musim gugur tahun ini ternyata lebih dingin dari biasanya," Kuroko berujar tiba-tiba. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri begitu kakinya menapaki jalanan. Hembusan angin menerpa seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Seperti jarum-jarum yang tak terlihat. Padahal ia sudah mengenakan mantel, tapi mengapa dinginnya masih terasa?

"_Attendre_, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko menoleh, sedikit terkejut ketika Akashi memintanya berhenti dalam bahasa Perancis.

Namun kata tanya yang sebelumnya nyaris terlontar terpaksa berhenti di ujung mulutnya begitu Akashi mendekat cepat, dan dengan gesit melingkarkan syal yang sedari tadi dipakainya (Kuroko bahkan tidak menyadari kapan Akashi melepas syal-nya) di sekeliling leher Kuroko. Melilitkannya dengan perlahan, lalu membenahinya dan nyaris menutupi sebagian wajah Kuroko.

"Kebiasaan," Akashi tertawa renyah, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Kuroko yang diarahkan untuknya. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk membetulkan syal, sampai benar-benar tak ada lagi dingin yang dirasakan oleh sang surai biru muda. "Meski siang, suhu di Paris saat musim gugur tidak main-main, Tetsuya."

"_Oui_," Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan syal Akashi di lehernya. Entahlah, kedua mata dan pipinya terasa panas.

"Oh, ya, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko mendongak. Menatap heran si pelukis dengan alis terangkat.

Akashi tak langsung menjawab. Kesepuluh jemari yang membenarkan syal-nya tadi mulai merayap, lebih ke atas, hingga berhenti tepat di kedua pipi Kuroko. Menangkup wajah di depannya lembut. Dingin. Rasanya pipi pucat sang fotografer itu seperti beku. Menjalar di setiap sel jemarinya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Besok, jam sepuluh pagi, di sungai Seine," sepasang dwi warna itu terpejam. Mencoba mengalirkan kehangatannya untuk sang surai biru. "Sepertinya aku baru saja mendapatkan inspirasi untuk lukisan selanjutnya,"

Iris biru Kuroko membelalak sesaaat, namun detik berikutnya kembali datar. "Benarkah? Lalu … apa tema untuk lukisannya, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum. Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis.

"_Je me souviens_,"

—aku mengenangmu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, ini yang kau sebut dengan '_aku mengenangmu'_ Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mendongak, menatap Kuroko dengan jarak beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempatnya saat ini. Tidak terlalu jauh juga. Posisi Akashi saat ini berada di sisi sungai Seine, sedangkan Kuroko menjauh dari tempatnya. Sang fotografer berdiri di sana, siap dengan kamera dengan tripod sebagai penyangganya. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri, ia lebih memilih duduk membelakangi sungai, dengan kanvas polos di hadapannya dan beberapa kuas juga cat minyak berada di sampingnya. Terlihat aneh, memang. Mengingat posisi saat ini justru membelakangi pemandangan sungai, bukan menghadapinya.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Memangnya apa lagi?" jawabnya nyaris berteriak. Membalas seruan Kuroko. "Aku hanya perlu melihatnya, setelah itu mengingat bagaimana pemandangannya. Setelah itu, aku mulai melukisnya tanpa melihatnya kembali."

_Tidak nyambung_, pikir Kuroko keki. Apa maksudnya dengan tema _aku mengenangmu?_ Keadaan seperti ini lebih cocok disebut dengan _aku mengingatmu_. Ya, terserah, terkadang jalan pikiran para pelukis bisa dibilang aneh.

Untuk itu, Kuroko memilih kembali pada kameranya. Mengatur sejenak fokus dalam lensa _aperture_-nya agar menjadi lebih besar. _Fokus harus tertuju pada satu pohon yang tak jauh dari sungai Seine_, Kuroko membatin.

Lebarkan pada bagian pohon, berikan efek _sharpness_ pada daun-daunnya, sorot sedikit sungai Seine, dan berikan efek _blur_ di sekitarnya. Dan yang pasti, berikan juga efek _bokeh_, membiarkan titik-titik cahaya yang akan membentuk lingkaran lembut mengelilingi sekitar sungainya.

_Sempurna_, Kuroko tersenyum. Mengintip panorama dari balik lensa yang akan dibidiknya. Satu matanya memicing, diikuti oleh satu jarinya sudah tersimpan pada tombol _shutter. _Hingga tunggu beberapa detik, dan—

Click!

Hanya terjadi seperkian detik, kecuali jika ia menggunakan mode pengulangan dalam kameranya. Ditatapnya dalam antusias hasil bidikannya kali ini, berharap fokus yang digunakannya terlihat semakin bagus. Semakin bersih. Cerah. Dan tentu saja, artistik.

Beberapa detik ia mengamati hasilnya, lalu pada detik kesekian dahinya mengeryit samar. Kuroko mengangkat kepala, mengarah tepat pada sang pelukis yang terlihat sibuk di ujung sana. Kuroko bisa melihat beberapa kerutan tercetak di kening Akashi, menandakan otaknya sedang bekerja secara imajinatif.

Sadar sepertinya diperhatikan, pria bersurai merah itu berhenti sejenak. Mengerling ke arah Kuroko, setelah itu tersenyum. Dan tanpa memberikan Kuroko waktu untuk terkejut, Akashi kembali konsentrasi pada lukisannya.

Oke—ini aneh.

Kuroko kembali menatap layar kecil kameranya.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun jadi ikut terfoto juga?"

Ia harus menghapus fotonya. Lalu setelah ini, sepertinya Kuroko membutuhkan secangkir _pettiagalla_ ekstrak vanilla lagi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Menara _Eiffel_ selalu memiliki nilai tersendiri di malam hari. Dengan lampu yang berpijar membungkus setiap sudut menaranya, pantulan cahaya dan bintang yang terefleksi jelas di sungai Seine, air mancur yang lebih berkilat, dan tentu saja, musik yang dimainkan di setiap _café_ yang mengelilinginya sering kali memutar lagu _La Vie En Rose_.

Romantis. Seperti itulah yang orang bilang.

Paris adalah kota dengan penuh cinta.

"_Bonsoir,_ Tetsuya,"

Kuroko menarik kursi di depan Akashi, mendudukinya, setelah itu balas menyahut. "_Bonsoir_, Akashi-kun." Kelima jemarinya menyisir rambut birunya secara asal. Akibat berlari-lari di sepanjang jalan gara-gara ponselnya berdering dan Akashi memintanya kemari.

Ralat, memerintahnya untuk datang ke _café_ dengan parasol-parasolnya.

"Lelah?" seringai terpoles pada paras sang pelukis, tampak senang. Terlebih melihat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya terengah-engah seperti itu. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu siap dengan kameramu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendengus, matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Akashi. Ya, tas berisi kamera juga tripod dalam tempatnya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan alasanmu kenapa memanggilku kemari, Akashi-kun?" napasnya mulai teratur. Kesepuluh jarinya saling bertautan di atas meja. Akibat berlari tadi, rasanya menjadi mati rasa. Beku. Dan satu pergerakan kecil itu tidak luput dari mata Akashi.

"Lukisanku sudah selesai," sahut Akashi, telak. Tanpa basa-basi. Melihat Kuroko menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ia melanjutkan. "Iya, aku menyelesaikannya dalam tiga hari ini, Tetsuya."

"Ah," Kuroko mengangguk, agak bingung. Oke, Akashi sudah menyelesaikannya, lalu?

"Untuk itu …" diambilnya kanvas yang sedari tadi tersampir di dekat meja. Kanvas itu terbungkus rapi dari tempatnya, tentunya. Mana mau seorang pelukis prefeksionis seperti Akashi mengambil risiko sampai lukisannya cacat? Sedikit apapun cacat yang terlihat. "Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama untuk melihatnya, Tetsuya."

Mengabaikan tatapan tanya Kuroko, Akashi mulai membuka kotak kayu yang berukuran lebih besar dari kanvasnya. Lukisan yang dibawa Akashi malam ini tidak besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Entah bagaimana Akashi membawanya kemari, Kuroko tidak tahu.

Klek!

"Akashi-kun—"

Kuroko mematung.

Terlebih ketika tutupnya terbuka dengan lebar, iris biru langitnya tertuju langung pada setiap polesan cat minyak dan warna unik yang tergambar dengan detail di atas kanvas. Bukan, Kuroko terkejut bukan karena warnanya, bukan karena keunikannya, bukan juga karena hasil karya dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ini yang menjadi inspirasiku, Tetsuya."

—tapi karena potret dirinya yang terlukis jelas di atas kanvas.

Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, yang tengah berdiri di belakang kamera, dan wajahnya terhalang oleh lensa. Yang terlihat hanyalah surai biru mudanya yang mencuat di antara kamera, badan yang terhalang tripod, juga satu tangannya berada pada tombol _shutter_. Memberikan kesan misterius ketika Akashi melukisnya. Terlebih karena latarnya dibuat dengan efek monokrom; hitam dan putih.

"_Désolé_," entah apa yang merasukinya, kata maaf itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir Kuroko. "Kenapa aku bisa menjadi—" _Inspirasimu, Akashi-kun?_ Seharusnya kalimat itu yang terucap, lantas mengapa tidak sampai tuntas?

Namun sepertinya Akashi mengerti.

"Tak perlu ada alasan, Tetsuya. Aku hanya mengikuti temanya, _je me souviens._"

Mengabaikan jawaban Akashi yang membuatnya tidak puas, Kuroko membuka tas kameranya. Mengambil amplop yang terselip di dalam sana, terjepit di antara badan kamera. Dibukanya perekat amplop dengan sedikit terburu-buru, setelah itu mengeluarkan tumpukan di dalamnya. Yang berisi foto-foto hasil bidikan Kuroko, tentu saja dalam bentuk cetakannya.

"Awalnya aku ingin manghapusnya," ada kejujuran di sana, jelas. Sama sekali bukan manipulasi. "Tapi begitu aku melihatnya kembali, kuputuskan untuk mencetaknya."

Akashi memandang satu foto yang diberikan Kuroko untuknya. Reaksi yang diberikannya sama, terkejut, namun terlihat lebih tenang.

Bahkan dalam keadaan melukis pun, Akashi Seijuuro masih terlihat elegan.

"Foto yang bagus," senyum mengikuti ucapannya. "Ternyata hasil foto seorang fotografer memang tidak main-main. Kau memotretku secara diam-diam?"

"Tidak," sela Kuroko cepat. Panik, "hanya kebetulan, ya … seperti itulah," setelah itu mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Akashi terkekeh geli. "Boleh aku menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Biru bertemu heterokrom. Datar bertemu tajam. Dan pelukis bertemu fotografer.

"_Merci_," mereka berujar serentak, setelah itu tertawa bersama. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian yang dihabiskan oleh saling tatap, Akashi kembali menyahut. Tapi kali ini bukan kepada Kuroko.

"_Mademoiselle,_"

Merasa terpanggil, sang prumasaji yang tak jauh dari mereka menoleh. Begitu melihat tangan Akashi memanggilnya, wanita itu berjalan mendekat. Seperti biasa, membawa buku catatan kecil dan pulpen bulunya. Wanita itu bertanya apa pesanan mereka, lalu ketika mulut Kuroko terbuka, Akashi menyelanya tanpa celah.

"Dua teh _pettiagalla_," jeda sejenak, melirik Kuroko sesaat, setelah itu melanjutkan. "Dengan ekstrak vanilla di dalamnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Karena sesungguhnya mereka sama. Mengabadikan serpihan kenangan di dunia dalam cara yang berbeda."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Bevanda 3 : Completato_**

* * *

**Mounsieur : **Tuan

**Mademoiselle : **Nona

**Bonjour : **Selamat pagi

**Bonsoir : **Selamat malam

**Merci : **Terima kasih

**Attandre : **Tunggu

**Oui : **Ya

* * *

**A/N :**

**Alice & Suki :** Halooo~~ Kembali lagi dengan kami XD

Well, entah kesambet apa, kayaknya Suki sama Alice update cepat /mungkin/ gara-gara ukk udah selesaiii! Huahahahaha! /nak/ Oh ya, buat yang kemarin request AoKise lupa dicantumin, gomen Misaki-san QvQ *bow* tapi sekarang udah kok /plak/

Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca chapter kemarin juga untuk **Kitami Misaki, ShizukiArista, **dan **nyan**. Juga terima kasih yang sudah request, pair lain menyusul yaa~~

Seperti biasa,

**Alice & Suki : Review please? X3 **


End file.
